


while you're here

by saretus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretus/pseuds/saretus
Summary: Fill for: 'During sex, Ignis's partner chokes him until he struggles and passes out, then keeps fucking him anyway.'





	while you're here

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [here](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11657530#cmt11657530).

“I wanna try something new, Iggy.”

There’s something off about Noct’s voice, something strange, but Ignis can’t quite put his finger on it. All the same, he doesn’t think there’s much to read into considering this is Noct and he’s decided to take him on a small detour to the Leville here in Altissia. Apparently, Gladio and Prompto wished to let them have their own fun, and Ignis is grateful for it. It feels an eternity since he’s had Noct to himself, and with Lady Lunafreya’s and Noct’s wedding surely coming up, Ignis wishes to have this at least to tide him over the celebrations and many public visitations that will arise from such a communion.

So here he is with Noct now, laying naked on the bed, with Noct kneeling over his form. His lips burn from the close contact he had with Noct just before, and he aches to keep kissing his love, to keep losing himself in the feel of him. As it is, he drinks in the sight of Noct uncovered for him, and smiles as he spreads his legs, as Noct shuffles forward and runs a hand down Ignis’ side.

“What is it?” Ignis asks softly, because _anything_ will go. Whatever Noct desires is Ignis’ wish, and perhaps that may mostly be the euphoria of their closeness talking, but Ignis doesn’t take it back. He’s happy just being with Noct. He only wants to see Noct happy as well.

Noct smiles at him, and his heart melts.

 _Something seems off_ , a tiny part of his brain screams, but he shifts it to the side. Perhaps Noct is more tired than he is letting on.

“Choking,” Noct says, and Ignis feels his own expression falter at the admission. “It’s okay to try it, right?”

Ignis swallows the denial rising in his throat. Admittedly, he’s thought about it, but only when he was younger and foolishly in love with the idea of being dominated by someone rougher, larger. It’s a fantasy that’s been very long ago discarded, but it comes rushing back in this acute form of discomfort.

“Please, Iggy,” Noct whispers, leaning over him and kissing the corner of his lips. His hand caresses the side of Ignis’ face, and Ignis closes his eyes at the familiarity. “I want to experience this with you. Who knows when we’ll get to do this again?”

There it is again, something off, but Ignis figures it’s his own imagination. He can get into it, he reckons, he just needs time to do so.

“Alright, Noct,” Ignis allows, smiling up at him. Noctis smiles, somehow predatory in nature, but Ignis dismisses the thought as Noct retrieves the lube.

“Lie back and relax, Iggy…” Noct murmurs, and shuffles closer between his legs and starts prepping him.

Usually, when Noct prepares him, he’s slow about it, if a little clumsy. He’ll try stimulating him, thrusting at his prostate, make Ignis contort and give aborted moans like a madman, and swallow the noises after watching him with a close eye. This time, however, it feels efficient and fast. Noct doesn’t try searching for his prostate at all.

Some of this must show in his face, because Noct smiles at him again and leans forward to capture his lips in a needy kiss. Ignis sighs softly against his lips, and figures Noct must be desperate to get down to business. They’ve precious time to them, after all. Maybe Noct wishes more-so for the aftermath.

All too soon, Noct’s pushing into him, and Ignis stills, gasping quietly at the tight fit. Noct feels a little bigger than normal, or perhaps that must be the lack of careful preparation. Ignis will have to talk to him later about it, if only to spare them both the pain, but the thought’s swept away when Noct reaches to stroke him.

Ignis gasps, mouth hanging after a moment as Noct starts to smoothly thrust into him, somehow striking him right in his prostate unlike earlier. His eyes widen, legs automatically wrapping around Noct’s waist, and he cries out when Noct starts moving faster, deeper. Noct leans down to kiss him, licking into his mouth, and swallows Ignis’ moans when he makes them. He writhes under his strangely expert movements, and surely Noct can taste the beginnings of a scream on the tip of his tongue.

It’s so much. So much more than Ignis has ever had before. He squirms, cries out, tries to escape but also envelope himself in this overwhelming feeling. Noct keeps going, and Ignis feels like he’s about to burst.

Suddenly, Noct pulls away from his mouth, and Ignis’ moans echo around the room unfiltered. His eyes are wide, staring unseeingly at the ceiling, as he bucks his hips against Noct’s thrusts, trying to match them.

“N-Noct—! Oh, _gods_ —” Ignis gasps out, trying to speak, but then Noct braces himself on a forearm and uses the other to circle his fingers around the base of Ignis’ jaw.

Immediately, Ignis’ body stiffens and the cry of pleasure rising in his throat is immediately swept away. He struggles to draw in a breath on instinct, but he can’t, and panic starts to rise in him. He writhes, trying instinctively to get out, but he tries to still himself. This is what Noct wanted. This is what he wanted to try out. Even now, Noct’s thrusting still, eyes focused intensely on Ignis’ face, and Ignis tries to enjoy it, he truly does, but there’s white noise in his mind as he automatically tries to draw in breath, as he claws at Noct’s back—

Spots dance at the edge of his vision. Pleasure still assaults his senses, and he squirms under Noct, clutching weakly at the iron grip of his hand, but Noct doesn’t give. He isn’t letting go. Ignis’ struggles renew, because this isn’t normal. Noct wouldn’t do this to him. He wouldn’t—

He chokes. Spittle runs down his chin. Pain finally registers in his mind along with the reluctant jabs of pleasure still going in the background. His eyes roll back. His thoughts fade.

Everything goes quiet.

* * *

Ignis stills beneath him, and Noct smiles.

Slowly, his form starts to morph, yet even as he lets the illusion go, Ardyn keeps thrusting into him, trying to stifle his own groans of pleasure as he takes the man, even unconscious. Lovely, truly, this advisor has turned out to be, and an even better lay than he thought.

He feels Ignis’ legs go slack, knees up, as his thighs spread immediately like a puppet’s strings have been cut. His arms fall limply to his side and his eyes are closed, drool dribbling down the sides of his chin. He’s red in the face, perhaps from the lack of air, and Ardyn holds his neck for a few seconds more before finally releasing.

Ignis sucks in a stuttered, hoarse breath, but doesn’t wake up.

That’s fine by Ardyn.

He grins and kisses the corner of Ignis’ lips. He sits back, gripping Ignis’ thighs and dragging his prone body forward and deeper onto his cock, thrusting up into him. To his satisfaction, his fingers twitch, eyes moving about under those eyelids like Ignis is dreaming something good. Or terrible. Ardyn can’t quite discount that.

He reaches down to start jerking Ignis off. His cock has flagged ever since Ardyn started choking him, but that’s an easy fix. He stops thrusting for a moment if only to stroke him, faster and faster, and Ignis’ body twitches and jerks in unconscious response. A moment later, he’s coming, and Ardyn laughs as he starts fucking up into his body again, wiping the ejaculate on a motionless thigh.

“If only your King knew how to use you properly…” Ardyn muses, stifling a moan as he starts to near his peak.

It takes only a few more thrusts, Ignis’ limp form just taking him like it should, and Ardyn’s coming deeply into the advisor. He grits his teeth, feeling the warmth around his length clench tightly, and can’t help a few more bucks into Ignis’ body before finally stilling.

Panting, he looks over Ignis, grinning at his own handiwork. Lovely. He pulls out slowly, and carelessly leaves Ignis’ legs spread like the common whore. No one can see it at first glance given his position, but Ardyn imagines his essence leaking out of him underneath. A surprise, then, for the morning.

Or right now, he muses, when he hears the door bang.

“Ignis!”

That’s Noctis, then, finally come for his dear advisor. Ardyn chuckles to himself before snapping his fingers. His clothes pop into existence on his body, fashioned from darkness, and he casts one more amused glance over Ignis’ prone form and slowly purpling neck.

All in a night’s work.

He disappears just as he sees Noctis burst through the door, rage knitted written across every inch of his expression.


End file.
